Curiousity killed the mind reader
by mermaidtears
Summary: A girl finds herself in Japan for no reason and literally stumbles on the biggest case ever to hit the world. WARNING: i've been shot down once, so btw L's a little ooc. if you don't have any nice thoughts about it then don't review.
1. Chapter 1

Lost-Clover

It's always Japan. Why can't it be Jamaica or Paris? I hear Paris has warm rainfall this time of year but no, I'm stuck going to Japan. I'm on my way to a birthday at the cemetery in my favorite dress, no doubt, and _poo_f then here I am outside a hotel in the rain. It felt strange paying for a room with the ever changing money I kept in my purse and the fact that men's eye kept eyeing my cleavage. Without even having to read the minds of the men walking by I could tell that they thought I was hooter material, and that thought urged me to zip up my jacket. As I started to walk up the stairs and down the wall as the words from the front desk worker mumbled as I paid for a smoke-free room. "Well, the only smoke-free room that's left is just down the hall outside the hotel lobby, but the last customer in there left reporting strange noises next door." _Slam!_ "Ow,"

My head's throbbing, my hands are scratched and my purse's contents are spilled all over the wet ground. "Oh dear," a monotone voice says, but I can't see where the voice is coming from. "I apologize for opening the door that hit you, are you alright?" I look up expecting someone to be standing over me, but the person is kneeling, a male no older than I, perched on his knees nursing a sucker between his index finger and his thumb. He was…he was….stunning. As he offered a sticky hand to me I took it and began to collect the contents that lay scattered on the ground. As I placed every individual thing inside my bag, I felt the man's sugar-sweet breath flow through my hair, but it made me jump and fall backwards against the guardrail. As flash of lightening lit the sky and frightened me more and I fell forward into the man's warm chest. His white thermal's detergent smell was almost intoxicating, but I quickly pulled away, muttering clips and phrases of apologies.

"That's quite a bump you have on your head," the man chirped, pulling back my bangs to reveal a developing bruise. "Why don't you come inside and I'll take care of it?" He pulled me inside as I stood dazed at how his grip was strong. He placed me on the couch, and I couldn't help but marvel at the televisions and wires that littered the ground. "Please don't mind those miss," the man came back with an icepack in one hand and a bowl of strawberries in the other. "W-what are they for?" I stammered. A disgusted look crept across the man's face but quickly disappeared. "I'm a head detective of the police. Might I ask what your name is?"

"O-oh, my name is Clover, I'm not a fan of handshakes, n-not that I don't like them, i-it's just-"I stopped, as the man paused in mid-lick of his candy. "I just don't like handshakes; let's just leave it at that." I squeaked, hugging my knees. I could see out of the corner of my eye that the man's beautiful insomniac eyes grew wide. "Your hair smells like strawberries," he said, not taking his eyes off my shrunk body on the couch. I looked at him with a questioning look, when his personality suddenly bloomed around his person. "Hm, I've never seen someone's eyes turn from a dark brown to a bright gold," I quickly looked away; he saw my dragon eyes, that's why I saw his personality. "Don't look away," he pleaded, placing a thumb under my chin to twist my face to look at him. "I like them; they're different from anything I've ever seen." The thought of this stranger talking about my eyes frightened me, so I decided to change the subject.

"I-if you're a detective, what kinds of cases are you good at?" I asked. "Why are you asking?" he growled. "U-um, I guess you could say I'm a psychic?" I cringed. The man sat very still in his precarious position on the chair, then quickly jumped off and went into the backroom. As I was about to kick myself, he returned with a large manila file. "This is a very confidential case, not just anyone can get a glimpse at it. Can I trust you to not tell anyone you've seen this?" he waved the file childishly in my face, holding it the same way as he did with his sucker. "I-I'd pinky-swear and bet my knuckles, but with the whole touching thing…" I trailed. He nodded and plopped the folder on the coffee table, revealing picture after picture, paper after paper. I have the ability to touch pictures and papers and get information about what happened that normal people would take weeks to understand. After touching every picture and every paper, I understood. "This man…he had unnatural abilities didn't he? That's how he killed his victims. "A big smile etched into the man's face, but I could have sworn that I saw a hint of jealousy. "You figured out that case in a matter of hours, it took me nearly a month, I'm very impressed."

I flashed a smile and looked at my wristwatch. It was already 6 a.m.; I noticed the man pulled put a cell phone as I chirped a goodbye to his butler, who had arrived an hour after I started to leaf through the file. "Clover!" the odd man shouted, holding the cell phone precariously in one hand. "Chief, is it alright if I have an anonymous investigator join us for the case?" He muttered into the phone, putting it on speaker phone. Faint mutters weaseled out of the phone, and then finally," Alright , if you trust them, then there's no reason for us to question you." A strong voice sighed before ending the call. I stared at the phone as my brain still worked on what happened. "Strange, I think the police need a psychic's help. So will you be of assistance? Besides," he leaned in very close, if he weren't so intriguing I would have backed away. "I'd like to learn more about your psychic abilities, and how your eyes become those like a dragon's. " He offered me a sucker from a candy bowl by the door as I thought 'sure, why not?' "Then I shall!" I shouted, throwing my arms around the strange detective that stood before me.

"Clover?" he whispered. "What do I do in a situation like this?" I giggled. "You hug the person back." Ever so slowly, his arms enclosed around me and his body relaxed. "Not bad, not bad" I taunted.

"I still don't know your name, sir," I laughed, blushing as I pulled out of the hug.

The man smiled, " I am called L, but please call me Ryuzaki,"


	2. Chapter 2

Loosing-Clover

I hid in the bedroom as a small group of people filed into the small hotel room. It was so hard being so quiet, pretending to be inexistent. With being a psychic, I can successfully separate my body from my spirit, so as my body slept in the bedroom, my soul was among the many new faces. "Mr. Yagami," Ryuzaki said, placing his sight on a person among the policeman. "Did you bring the file I asked for?" He muttered placing half of the sugar bowl's contents into his tea. "Yes, of course L," a large burly man spoke, his large mustache muffling some of his words. "Please call my Ryuzaki. As you know, I solved the BB murder in Los Angeles within the year. But only last night did I fond someone who solved the case within 12 hours."

"How's that possible!" a young policeman asked. After many outbursts filled the air everything resumed as normal. "I thought that we would need another element to help with the case, so I asked her to help us." Ryuzaki muttered, jumping squarely to his feet sauntering to the bedroom. Quickly rejoining body and spirit I awoke to find L's soft face asking me if I was ready. "Everyone, this is Clover. She's the psychic," He muttered shuffling me out the bedroom. With many people giving names and asking if I was real, I sat on my knees in front of the coffee table where a new case file lay. I put on a pair of gloves as I started to look at every picture and paper labeled "Kira". "Ryuzaki, all these people died of heart attacks, correct?" I asked without taking my eyes off a picture of a pentagram drawn in blood. "Yes, is there something different?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," I sighed, taking off one glove.

I laid a single finger on the pentagram, and a small shock went through my arm and images flashed in my mind's eyes. The policeman begged me to tell them what I saw, but Ryuzaki stayed silent, balancing ten sugar cubes on his spoon. "Ryuzaki, someone has come in contact with great power. This suicide note, this pentagram, it's all a test. It's like they're telling you to play catch-up." Then I noticed another picture peaking out from underneath the other things among the file. I laid my index finger on the picture of the man laying dead on the bathroom floor; a stronger shock went up my arm. I found myself in a dark room that was only lit by a single light bulb that illuminated something that was written on the wall. Two little characters that I guessed were Japanese, but as I studied them, the light flickered out and the hairs on my neck stood on end. Even before a dry cackling shot through the silent darkness, I knew something was watching me.

I started to back up when I bumped into something, but as I turned around I saw nothing. Then, something brushed my hair, someone's breath that smelled of death, and as I looked up I saw two glowing red eyes. I screamed and ran, when I tripped over something and immediately got back up. As a faint light began to illuminate the horizon, I couldn't help but gasp in fear. I saw nothing but corpses, some moving in grotesque ways, others bleeding from a cavity in their chests and moaning. I yelped as something cold grasped my ankle, for it was a bleeding body begging me to help them. I let out another blood curdling scream, and then I was gasping for air and was looking up at the ceiling. The episode was over.

Ryuzaki placed himself by my side and took one of my small hands into both of his, asking me what I saw. As tears welled up in my eyes, I gave a report: "This power 'Kira' has isn't human, and it was bestowed upon him by something more powerful. And-"I choked, looking into Ryuzaki's eyes that were now comforting as he took me into his arms. "Many people are going to die."

The investigation continued as if my psychic episode never happened, no one asked what I saw again, and Watari, his assistant placed a chair next to Ryuzaki and made me a cup of tea. The vision still laid fresh in my mind and haunted my very thoughts, the darkness that still licked at my mind crept more and more into my consciousness. I shook like a leaf in the wind for ages, and then I noticed that everyone had gone silent. But as they stared in my direction, it was the hand that gently intertwined itself in mine that woke me out if my thoughts. I gasped when I found it was Ryuzaki's hand that held mine, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. His eyes grew more reassuring as my heart melted, as did the dark images that clawed my mind. "Gentleman," He said, taking his eyes away from me for a moment. "I think it's about time that we all got some rest for another day of getting closer to catching this 'Kira' "

As all the guests filed out, Watari began to collect the dishes. "Y'know Clover," Ryuzaki whispered. "If you need someone to talk to or a way to take your mind off the visions, I can enroll you in a sport. And I'd be more than happy to be a shoulder to cry on." More tears began to fall down my cheeks as I leaned on Ryuzaki's shoulder, who hesitantly hugged me. "I'd like that. Thank you,"

As I laid on the futon Watari laid down for me, I sighed in frustration while Ryuzaki began to snore softly. I stared at the full moon, when something began to curl my wavy hair, and as I turned over I saw a hand that hung over the edge of the bed retract and pat the side of the bed. I slowly flung off the sheets and crawled into the side of the bed opposite of Ryuzaki who kindly lifted the sheets up. "Can't sleep?" I nodded, sighing. "I understand what you went through, I lost my parents at a very young age," he whispered, tucking a lock of hair from my face. "They met on their first case together, and one year after the case ended, they got married, and nine months later they had me. My father was on another case when I gave my first cry of life, I vaguely remember him telling me that he wrote in his journal that when he was out he heard a child's cry, and he knew it was his son."

"I never knew my birth father," I squeaked as I looked at him just as sorrowfully as he did at me. "My birth mother had me for one of her friends who couldn't have children of her own. Her friend's name was Sarah, she left after she and my adopted father had a fight when I was a baby. My father's name was Jack; he couldn't have cared less about me. Once he went on a date when he took me to the beach and left me there, I ended up with a shark bite across my stomach." I paused as Ryuzaki took my hand once more. "One night a murderer called 'the vampire' broke into my room, he was called the vampire because he drank his victim's blood. I started to scream when he bit me, and the last thing I remember is my father coming into my room with a shotgun. When I woke up the next morning I was in an orphanage, when I turned 7 I was adopted and at 16 I lost my second adopted mother.'

"How did you loose your mother?" Ryuzaki asked. "She was in an automobile accident, only two lives were lost that day." I started to choke back tears. "My mother went into labor with my sister just after school got out, and I saw her car as she past, but I also saw the drunk driver coming towards her during a high-speed chase. He drove my mother into a wall, but it didn't kill them instantly." The first tear fell onto my pillow. "They died in my arms," That was the first time I've ever told anyone about my past, and Ryuzaki now had a few tears in his eyes. As he rolled onto his back he took my hand and laid it on his aching heart. "No matter if you feel alone, never forget that there are people who would take care of you without a moments hesitation." He moaned, stroking my head. "Ryuzaki,"

"Yes?"

"You've been working on your comforting skills, haven't you?" For once, he giggled under his breath. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Lying-Clover

I woke in the early morning to ringing outside the bedroom. I flew out of bedroom leaving Ryuzaki to sleep, and located the source of the ringing; a cell phone, but it wasn't one of Ryuzaki's. A label on the battery cover was a name and location, left his phone here, it almost made me laugh. "Good morning, Clover," Watari said from the kitchen. "Watari, if L wakes up, can you tell him that I went on an errand?" Watari nodded through the kitchen window as I scampered out the door with my jacket in hand.

"Oh, good morning, are you one of Light's friends?" A middle-aged woman asked after opening the door. "U-um, no, I'm a new assistant from the police station to Mr. Yagami, he left his phone there, so I thought I'd bring it by, since I wouldn't be able to be at work today." I lied. "Oh, how sweet of you, please come in for some morning tea," The women said. After bowing in gratitude to who I assumed was Mrs. Yagami, I entered the house, it looked that of an average family; hard wood floors, school supplies scattered around, I guessed that Mr. Yagami had an average sized family too. "Hey! Is this Light's new girlfriend?" A young girl shrieked, running into the kitchen in a Japanese school uniform. "Hush, Sayu! This is, oh bless my soul, what's your name?"

"O-oh, my name's Clover, I'm a foreign exchange student from the United States. You must be Mrs. Yagami and his daughter? It's nice to meet you," I lied again, bowing, I really was from the U.S. but I don't usually stay there for long. "What's all the noise down here?" A young man asked, coming down the stairs. I noticed that Mr. Yagami was behind him, then something followed him, but it was dark and faded so I couldn't see it.

"Good morning, Mr. Yagami-san! Is this your son? I'm honored to meet your family." I bowed. "What are you doing here so early Clover?" Mr. Yagami asked groggily. "You left your cell phone at the Station, and since I wouldn't be able to give it to you at work, I thought I'd come by this morning." I lied, and by the look on his face he knew what I meant. After chatting over some very nice tea, I decided to leave the Yagami house at peace. "Thank you for having me over at such an early-" I bowed, then stopped, I noticed a frame that had some Japanese symbols in it, and they looked exactly the same as the ones in my vision. "Is something wrong, Clover?" Mr. Yagami asked. I snapped out of my frightened trance. "O-oh it's nothing, I'm a little rusty at my Japanese, what do those symbols mean?" I pointed at the frame. "Those are the Japanese symbols for 'Yagami'." he laughed. I thanked them once more before skipping off the residence, and after a block of walking; I took out my cell phone, graced to me by L, and dialed his number.

"This is L," a vocal changer said on the opposite end of the phone. "I think I have a new clue for the case."

"Yes, what is it?"

"There was writing in my last vision, and I figured out what they said. They were the Japanese symbols for 'Yagami'. "

Left

Things started out nice this morning, we had a nice guest over so it was a little hectic. After I left for school I started to wonder about her. "Your dad's assistant was pretty wasn't she?" My friend chuckled. "Oh, so you saw her? Yes, she's very attractive, too young to be my dad's mistress if that's what you're asking."

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Then what is it?"

"Did she seem a little suspicious?"

I thought about this for a minute or so before saying, "Maybe a little, but if she gets too suspicious, Kira will take care of her." My friend laughed again. "You're the boss, Light,"


	4. Chapter 4

Love- Clover

"Not to be rude, but I agree with Ryuzaki," I Squeaked, Just about everyone agreed to put up surveillance cameras in selected houses, one of them 's. As I continued to explain my answer, my chest started to grow warm, focused around my necklace. "Besides, your house…won't be…..the… only-"I fainted, that much I knew, but instantly the vision started. I was in a train station, and I saw only one person walking toward a train gate, no one else seemed to be bustling about. One person had a frightened but determined look on his face, his mouth moved quickly as he seemed to talk to no one. But I guessed that there was something evil following him, since there was a dark shadow behind him. As the man entered the train, he sat down and grabbed a file above his head, write something down that looked predetermined, and get off. But just as he got off, he died, right there in front of the train. As I gasped for air I found myself still lying on the floor.

"What'd you see this time, Clover?" Matsuda asked. "I saw how Raye Penber died; he had gotten on a train and died. He was being followed by something, something dark." I sputtered. "Did you see who was following him?" Ryuzaki asked as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. "No, some psychic get there powers via pure energies flowing through the earth, meaning that we can't see evil things." I muttered apologetically. "Hm, well, did you at least see how Raye died?"

"Yes, he just got on the train, got off and had a heart attack." I glanced at my watch. "Oh, crap! I'm going to be late for my tennis match. Thanks again for paying for the lessons, Ryuzaki!" I shouted running out the door after throwing on my tennis clothes, also graced upon me by L; I made him come shopping with me to pick them out.

I won my first match today, and since I had extra time, I took another match and just before the last serve, I saw Ryuzaki arrive with Light Yagami. "Hideki!" I screamed, running out of the court and jumped on him; he'd told me earlier that one of his aliases was Hideki; his inspiration came from the rising star Hideki Ryuga. "I thought you were working?"

"I was," he protested, "but I thought I'd ask if the chief's son would like to help and since we both played tennis, I thought I'd go against him."

"Oh how nice, maybe after this match I could come watch,"

"Of course you can, it looks like your opponent is getting agitated. Break a leg," Light laughed.

I scampered back to the court as my opponent served the ball. I was just one hit away from winning, when I slipped. As I accepted defeat and went to return my racket, the supply lady surprised me with a question. "Thanks for coming by, excuse me for prying, but are you Clover?"

"Yeah,"

"A man came by around noon with a letter to give to 'Clover'." She squealed, handing me a letter that had my name on it:

Dear Clover,

It makes me happy to and overjoyed to able to mingle

among the trees at Love park. Might I meet you at the lamp post

with the on it at 5pm? Hope to see you there.

It struck me strange that someone would word a love letter like that, but romantic all the same. I pranced back to the hotel room that was now an entire building, designated for catching Kira. After taking a quick shower and throwing on my best dress once more, I was off to my date. What also struck me was that Ryuzaki wasn't there to see me off. "Where's Ryuzaki and Light?"

"There still out, Ryuzaki told us that he wanted to see if Light was able to help us. And then something about getting more sugar cubes." Aizawa said. Then I found myself in front of the lamp post with the on it and I waited anxiously.

Loss

My friend thought it was strange for me to have my friend take him home, so I told him I wanted to go for a walk. I walked through the park and saw a beautiful woman waiting by a lamp post. I'd almost forgotten that I was supposed to meet her there, but instead I hid behind a nearby tree. 2 hours past, when the first drops of rain fell onto the woman's head. She looked up at the darkening sky and starting walking with her back to me, she had the grace of a swan, but the posture of an old dying willow. I guess it was time for me to return to my home as well.

"Ryuzaki! You're back!" Matsuda yelled as I exited the elevator. "Sorry I took so long; the first two stores didn't have the right sugar cubes. Has Clover gotten back yet?" I asked, dropping my tennis things in a corner. "No, she told us she had a blind date with someone and left." Light muttered. "Hm, Watari, can you call Clover's cell phone?" I asked as I kneeled in my chair, looking at the mountain of computer screens the slowly change from security videos to the letter C. _brrrrrrr….brrrrrrrr….brrrr-_…"Hello?" The computers moaned in unison. "Hello, Clover, how was the tennis lesson?"

"Oh…it was fine."

"I just wanted to call to make sure no one kidnapped you. Do you remember where the Kira building is?"

"Yeah, I remember the address, see you soon," Clover sighed before ending the call. 'Clover, wanted to tell you something, but…._sigh_ I guess that'll have to wait.'

Living in shadow-Clover

I walked into the driveway of the high-rise building, my heels clicking on the concrete floor. "Welcome back, Clover. Just walk through the metal detector, all the other precautions are at car level." Watari said over the intercom. After going through the metal detector with no problem, I entered the warm dry hallway. "Would you like me to do laundry tonight to dry your clothes?"

"No thank you, Watari, I'll just put my jacket in the dryer now, and the rest of my clothes later. I needed to do laundry anyway." I moaned, entering the small laundry room. I trudged into the elevator and pressed the button that would take me to the Kira investigation room.

Left unloved-L

"Ryuzaki, Clover's about to exit the elevator." Watari said over the intercom. "Thank you, Watari," I mumbled. The elevator suddenly opened to reveal Clover who was drenched to the bone with water. Her head was hung low and she trudged to the hallway, when Matsuda caught sight of her. "Welcome back Clover! How was you're date?" He yelled, but as he approached Clover, she stood very still, not answering the given question. "Clover, i-i-i-i-is everything alright," He asked again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder, but just as his finger grazed her skin she broke into a run, down the wall and down another. "Poor Clover," Matsuda sighed, sauntering back to his seat in front of the screens. "Should we go after her?" Mr. Yagami asked, looking away from one screen and toward me. "Mm, yes, I think we should at least bring a warm towel. I'll take care of this, Clover and I agreed that I need to work on my 'women comforting' skills." I jumped from my chair and off toward where the sad Clover ran.

As I walked toward Clover's suite I stopped to write a note and placed it inside the towel. I passed a door that lead to the rooftop where I saw Clover stand near the edge of the roof. She stared at the dark sky as her chest heaved faster and faster until finally, she screamed. Tears fell from her pain-stricken eyes as she fell to her knees and a flash of lightning lit the sky. It was the perfect surrounding for her to scream her heart out and not be heard. I felt a shot go through me and my stomach knotted, my heart hurt just as much as her heart did, for these screams were those she gave in the first prediction. I felt the same hurt when she fell to the floor with a sickening thud, a fall like that would've broken a bone, but she screamed for a different reason that day. No one could here her screams as well as I could, her screams gave me the urge to curl up into a ball and scream in pain, but I knew it wouldn't help, so I left the towel by the door and walked by to the elevator.

L-Clover

I ran to the roof that was slippery with rain, the perfect place for what I wanted. I look up into the sky, as I wondered and thought: 'why? WHY?' I scream to the clouds. I screamed for answers, screamed for reasons, screamed for my mother. My mother could've told who your admirer was like just by their handwriting; she was the best at knowing how to make a good impression, and also how to comfort me on my first break-up. It felt like my chest was going to burst as my voice grew hoarse. I reentered the warmth of the building when I almost tripped over the towel that sat by the door. Before even reading the note I knew who it was from, but the note made it clear who it was from:

Smoothie for your thoughts?

-L

I couldn't help but smile, Ryuzaki's comforting skills were improving by the day.

**Sorry about this chapters dear readers, I think there's something wrong with some of the grammar that wasn't allowed by fanfiction. Do forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lust-Clover

_Knock knock knock _"Hello," L muttered, holding a strawberry smoothie in each hand, topped with a bright red cherry. As he walked in he set them on the table I'd set up just before answering the door, he sat in one of the chairs in his little precarious way. The evening was hushed, neither of us wanted to start the conversation, well, at least I didn't anyway. I swallowed the last gulp of smoothie and savored the cherry, strawberry, and banana flavor and picked my cherry that I had saved for last. "Ryuzaki, you should be glad you don't know much about love, it's a lot like a cherry," I whispered. "It's soft, it's sweet and wistful, and it's everything you could ever want. Then just like that-"I snapped my fingers. "It's gone; nothing but the nut and the hard truth." I started to sob.

Ryuzaki stared blankly at me as I started to bawl, then lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap, gently urging me to rest my head on his warm shoulder. He made me feel like a child, I hated that feeling, but when I sat in Ryuzaki's lap, I savored the very thought of being a small child in his arms. "You're right, Clover," he crooned, whispering into my ear. "I don't know much about love, but seeing you this way makes me want to more." He made no movements as I cried on his shoulder, and as my limbs grew limp with heavy fatigue, he cradled me to my bed. "Wait, can I ask you something Ryuzaki?" I asked, bolting upwards and off the bed, staring at L's deep black eyes. As he took a few more steps to the door then faced me, as I slowly approached him, I gently grabbed his hands and planted a light kiss to his soft lips. I pulled back, my cheeks growing rosy in color, but I kept my lips close to his as I asked, "Do you love me?"

His eyes grew wider as his body grew still, and he quickly turned around and opened the door. I hung my head in sorrow, thinking about my plan if he didn't love me; I mine as well erase my memories and leave the taskforce like Aizawa did. "I am SO glad I allowed you to go without wires and taps in your room." L confessed, locking all 3 locks on my door. When the task force building went under construction, I asked if I could go without surveillance, the thought of middle-aged men having opportunity to peek on a young women undressing frightened me. As Ryuzaki turned around he smoothly wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a surprise kiss. Wrapping my hands around his neck, his momentum knocked both our bodies onto the closest bed, and a thought occurred to me. "Wait, so you're not upset?" Ryuzaki was affectionately kissing at my neck when I asked, and he instantly paused and drew back so that his nose brushed against mine. "Why on earth would I be upset? Seeing you help so much with the case and watching you play tennis was…intoxicating. I never knew I possessed the emotion to become infatuated, and yet I find myself saying I love you, with all my heart." He whispered.

"But," I paused so confused with the situation. "I thought you were leaving, you were heading out the door."

"Hm, I was making sure no one was on the floor. Wouldn't want people to find us together, now would we?"

A smile crept across my face. "Say it again."

".You." he kissed at my collarbone.

As his kisses started to paint my jaw, one hand came away from his neck and inched both our bodies to the center of the bed. When our bodies were in perfect center, my free hand slowly dug it's way under Ryuzaki's shirt, revealing his subtle abdominals as his thermal was slowly removed. Ryuzaki kissed my neck harder as he unbuckled my belt and took my black jeans, slowly caressing my leg as he did. I tired my hardest to suppress my moans of joy, but they were only they were muffled by Ryuzaki's tongue as I tore off my button up blouse. He affectionately nibbled at my ear as I moaned softly, "I love you too Ryuzaki,"


	6. Chapter 6

Love?-Clover

As the morning light glittered over the bed, my thoughts wondered into the memories of last night. I turned over to see me partner sleeping, but instead I found his pillow resting neatly against the headrest with a note on it:

Good morning, my sweet sugar cube, how did you sleep?

-L

I yawned as I bee-lined into the bathroom for a morning shower, anxiously waiting to meet L downstairs for morning coffee. As I entered the tub and my mermaid tail formed, I gasped as I noticed my golden sales were now a solid black. "No,"

"Clover, I brought you breakfast since you've been asleep for awhile." Watari's voice came from outside the room, knocking lightly on the wood door. I quickly changed back and flung on a terrycloth robe and answered the door. "Are you alright, Clover? You look like you've seen a ghost." Watari asked, setting a tray of food in the kitchen. "Watari," I squeaked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "When you go back down, can you fetch Ryuzaki, please? I had an awful vision." I lied. As he assured me so, he left the room, leaving me with a tray of fresh strawberries and steaming Belgium waffles.

Leaving is not an option-L

"Ryuzaki, Clover wanted me to fetch you, she said she had an awful vision last night." Watari sighed, taking his place at the security monitors. "All right, I'll be back everyone," I muttered, trudging to the elevator. "Good morning Clover, what's all this talk about another vision?" I wondered aloud, entering her bedroom and spotted no one. "Ryuzaki, I have something to tell you," Clover's voice squeaked, I was almost frightened that I still saw nothing yet heard her voice so clear. "Clover, we are you? I can't see you."

"I'm right in front of you," she cried, an invisible force raising my hands to about her shoulders level. "Clover, you're starting to scare me a little, what's wrong? It sounds like you're crying."

"You can't see me because I have the ability to become intangible, I didn't have the guts to show my face to you when I say this,"

"Clover, tell me, you can trust me."

"L," She cried, I still couldn't see her but I knew she was bawling.

"I'm pregnant,"

I thought my jaw would drop, but I stared dumbfounded at the place were Clover's mournful sobs came from. A fit of laughter erupted from my lips as I picked her up by the waist and spun her around the room. After setting her down abruptly, I squeezed her in a strong hug and kissed her on the cheek then on her belly. "You're not mad about this either?" she sniffed, wiping away a single tear as she appeared in my arms. "Of course not, it's exactly like how I read that my parents met. When the investigations' over, we can forget about Kira and start our family." I reassured her, taking her into my arms once more. She still sniffed uncontrollably, asking, "Should we tell the others?" I almost forgot about them until she asked that. "Depends," I thought. "Should we? I mean you're a mother, that's your call." She looked thoughtfully down at her middle and lovingly rubbed her stomach as she shook her head no. "I didn't think so either. But if it ever comes up, we'll come clean." She up at me as a slight smile crept across her moist face. As she laid her hands on my chest and her head against mine, I placed one hand one her back and the other on her side. Clover's sniff's, instead of being sad, now sounded joyful, "We're going to have a baby,"


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to say thank you for all or the reviews( all the few of them) from my fans, and I do say this from the bottom of my heart. The first time I posted this fanfic the first review I got was AWFUL, just about picked everything apart! I was devastated, and my friend, who I thought would like the fic, totally agreed with the reviewer! Total bummer! So thank you so much, and enjoy the story as much I did writing it!**

Loss of life-Clover

I saw a man falling from the highest floor of a hotel, but by the looks of it he wasn't alone. As the vision ended, a scream filled my ears and I woke with a shiver of adrenaline rushing through my veins. I had to tell Ryuzaki and soon, so I threw off the sheets pulled on my bunny slippers, Misa gave me them, and ran down the stairs. "Ryuzaki!" I shouted repeatedly, running into the investigation room and attempting to skid to a halt but ended up sliding to the ground. As I got up to fix myself, I hadn't changed before coming so I was still in my sheer camisole and matching purple panties. "Ryuzaki, I had another vision, someone's going to fall off a building, and I'm not sure if Kira got them, but I don't think the person fell alone." I gasped, winded from falling so abruptly. L spun around in his chair as he popped a cherry into his mouth, and Light turned in his chair as well, now that they were handcuffed together.

"Did you see who it was?" L asked, mumbling as he tied the cherry stem in his mouth, I was so mesmerized by his party skill that I almost didn't hear him."N-no, but I saw what he was wearing, a light blue button-up shirt and a black tie." I sighed. "I should've gotten dressed before coming down, huh?" I gestured to my lingerie. "Here," Matsuda smiled, taking off his suit jacket and resting it on my bare shoulders, when I noticed his shirt and tie; light-blue and a black tie. "Matsuda," I paused, walking up to him as dread filled my heart. "Be careful today."

"Okay, I'll do my best!"

Later that day, Matsuda took Misa to a movie shooting, Misa being the star and Matsuda being the Manager, so the rest of us watched the Yotsuba group hold their usual weekly meeting. "Wait," I choked, sensing something out of place. L shot me a look as Light somberly did the same, and didn't ask what was wrong, as if his eyes didn't say it already. "Hold on," I paused, closing my eyes as my feet were covered with the feeling of roots slowly crawling deeply into my skin as well as the ground. Simultaneously, I heard everything, felt everything; I felt the foot falls of everyone outside, their heartbeats, their laughter, even the smallest bird chirping on the telephone wire. I even felt Ryuzaki's quiet heartbeat, as well as Light's, but Ryuzaki's was filled with longing and desire. As I focused on the opposite side of town, where the Yotsuba building was, my roots slowly climbed up the railings and I-beams and into the meeting room, focusing on the body that leaned against the door, listening to the conversation. "Matsuda," I screamed, wrenching out of my chair. Ryuzaki sighed, "He will be caught, and I have a plan on how to make sure that Kira won't kill him,"

"As if I couldn't see that plan brewing in your head like coffee," I growled reaching for my purse and jacket.

"Then what's my plan?" he teased.

"It involves me, and a maid costume. I'll be back," I shouted walking out the door.

"Hi Clover! Oh, I absolutely LOVE that outfit!" Misa shrieked, as I opened the door to the bathroom and into the room where the plan would be set in motion. "This. Means. NOTHING." I growled, fixing the collar of my maid costume, so small that I breasts nearly spilled out of the top and my legs were extremely cold. My shoes were already hurting my feet, the heels were so high that I felt like I was going to fall, and I felt so disgusted having to buy them in the store. I still cringe about the looks the men walking by gave me, but that instantly went away when I heard the lock on the door click. I ran into the kitchen to get into character, and glanced up at the camera Ryuzaki installed earlier and winked. "Show time," I winked before skipping out the door. "Welcome home, master'l, I am Petunia, your'l maid," I giggled, running up to Matsuda and kissing him on both cheeks. He flushed almost instantly but something in his eyes made me think of Ryuzaki on that faithful night. "Oh, eh, fulgive me, it's eh custom in my hometown." I apologized, loving every minute of my fake French background. "Wood, any of de guests like something to dr'link?" I giggled, taking almost everyone's order of beer, scampering into the kitchen to get the ready tray of bottles and flashing all the men with my black lacey daisy dukes while putting the tray on the coffee table. This will be a LONG night.

"How's 'bout another round of beersh o'er ear?" Higuchi asked, waving his empty bottle in front of my face, his arm draped limply over my shoulder. "Of course, Monsieur," I tempted, getting up with his empty bottle in hand, and now that his hand was empty he playfully spanked my daisy dukes. As I entered the kitchen I reached for the listening device that I hid in my cleavage and stuck in my ear. "I don't know how much more of this I can handle," I grumbled, leaning against the counter top. "Well, I have another plan but you'll have to convey it to Matsuda, so listen carefully," Ryuzaki beamed on the opposite end of the device. "As long as I can get out of this monkey costume sooner," I sighed, taking a round of beers out of the fridge and onto the tray. I listened intently, almost half-heartedly since I was creating a plan of my own, I so badly wanted to tell Ryuzaki about my plan but I knew if I told him he most likely wouldn't let me set it in motion. "Here's your'l beer, Monsieur," I squeaked coming out of the kitchen. "Master'l, you look eh, tense, Do you need eh backr'lub? Or eh shoudel massage?" I asked, turning my attention to Matsuda who looked around quickly, and then getting the drift of what was happening. "Sure, Petunia, and why don't you sit here on my lap, you look tired." Matsuda laughed, patting his thighs playfully.

As I sat across his lap and rubbed his shoulders, my thoughts entered his mind. 'Ryuzaki says that everything looks good, but there's still a chance of Kira killing you.'

'Really? I have to call him then,' he thought, getting up while I urged him to sit.

'Are you nuts? If you get up now they might get suspicious!' I hissed pressing my thumbs into his shoulders to the point where he yelped.

'We'll have to make it look normal, and I have a plan to make that happen. _Sigh_ and you might have to pretend to have sex with me.' I shifted in his lap. Matsuda's eyes instantly shot open, but quickly recovered by relaxing his head back.

'Okay, what's your plan?'

'Just thank me for the message and ask how to repay me.' I let go of his shoulders.

"That was great, Petunia, how can I repay you?" he teased.

"Well, you can kiss me," I teased back, I leaned in quickly and kissed him hard.

He instantly caught up with my plan and slowly worked his hands up my legs and around my waist. I drew him in closer, and despite the growing sickness in my stomach, I slowly slithered my tongue into his mouth. His tongue began to dance with mine, so much I could vomit, 'Watch it, Matsuda,' I hissed. His tongue grew still, which I was almost thankful for, but he still slid his hands onto my butt. 'Matsuda! Need I say more?' I quickly end the kiss, but not before spitting in his mouth, as disgusting smile came to his lips. I flew off his lap as I pulled him into the hallway and into the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom Matsuda harshly closed to door and began to press my body against the wall. 'I saw someone in the hallway, we'll have to wait until we're completely alone,' his thoughts whispered. I kept my hands against the wall so keep track of the people who stood in the hallway, and I felt my stomach acid rise as Matsuda's tongue slowly wriggled into my mouth.

I was about to send a shock of electricity into his mouth when the people in the hallway went out of earshot. 'All clear,' I reported and instantly the soft pink meat that swam in my mouth was gone, and Matsuda was furiously dialing the investigation number. I set my earpiece back in as the phone stopped ringing, and L simultaneously told us the plan.

"Man, I'm totally wasted," Matsuda giggled, bee-lining away from the bathroom and toward the balcony. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Teru Matsui show!" He got up onto the edge and began to wobble like he was on a tight-rope. Guests began screaming around me, the only people not screaming were Misa and I, and I slowly approached Matsuda to get him to come back down. "Monsieur, please get down, your'l going to fall!"

"Lighten up Petunia, I do this while drunk all the time!" he shouted as he stood on one hand, and on queue he fell off, quickly grappling for my hand. I caught his hand, but all his weight took me over the edge with him. Our fall was instantly terminated as the both of us hit a mattress that leaned on another balcony many stories down, but that was when my plan was to set in motion, and my physical body's grip was quickly gone, but my soul was still clinging to Matsuda for dear life. Even though my soul was safe, I still saw out of my body's eyes, screaming for mercy, and a feeling of peace washed over me like a tidal wave. My stomach ache still remained, but it seemed like nothing compared to the shrinking faces of my colleagues that dotted my vision as a weight bag fell after me.

As everything went black and the sense of peace was extinguished by a tsunami of pain, my vision transferred to my soul that still lay on the floor next to Matsuda who looked around anxiously for me. As he saw nothing and heard a scream of terror from the other actors that were in on the plan, as did the sound of sirens and bright lights filled the night sky. "Clover…..we failed! We were both going to be safe, and now Clover's gone!" Matsuda cried as I got up and looked over the edge of the balcony. Both the Paramedics ran over to my lifeless body, and as one stood broken over my body, one kneeled and stroked my shattered skull. He sat there staring at my body with a hanging head, and began to moan hideous screams to the sky. These screams weren't just for me, because in my soul I felt that this was for all those souls who lost their lives prematurely. And suddenly I understood, these screams were, and always would be, the suppressed emotions of the peerless L, the emotions that he had to suppress to stay the greatest detective ever known. Almost as quickly as the screams began, they died down into moans of pain as the paramedic gently cradled my body onto a bed and into the van where the Matsuda imposter and weight bag waited to be taken away. As I took in the scene before me, I looked at the faces of the men that were in the floor. Some of them in tears; some of them leaning mournfully against the balcony, 'They,' I thought as single tear fell down my ghostly face. 'They really do care about me? I'm not just a psychic to them?' I began to sob with them. As much as this was sweet, I began to focus on my body slowly growing farther and farther away and that if my body gets too far away, I'd never return.

The crystal necklace that hung from my neck began to glow with a bright blue light, and began to loosely float in front of me. The glowing light began to grow into a viewing globe, something only the most practiced mermaids could create, and the scene that appeared before me was one of L silently weeping over my body in the back of the fake paramedic car. A strong feeling crept into my hands as they slowly rose and posed as if I were playing with a marionette. "Come to me," I whispered, my words echoing around the empty room. In the viewing globe my limp body began to shimmer, the grip Ryuzaki had on my pale hand instantly withdrew, as if he knew that this regularly happened to mermaid bodies. I slowly looked away from the image and slowly threw a relaxed hand toward the door, quickly opening to show the walking dead that stood wide-eyed behind it. My body silently sauntered into the center of the room, its feet almost dragging behind myself, and as I got up my spirit suddenly became apparent.

As I laid my transparent hand over my cold heart, her chest began to quickly grow warm as I was sucked into the empty husk, like a whirlpool taking its unlucky victims. I gasped for air as my sight returned; my coughing was so strong that I almost didn't notice my healing spine and molding skull. The coughing subsided as everyone in the room was screaming bloody joy. Especially Matsuda, who began to run up to my healing body, but stopped when I shot him with a look of disgust. My stomach ache returned too, so as I walked out of the room I almost doubled over in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Loser-Clover

Everything was quiet as I reentered the investigation room, almost collapsing to the ground from the growing pain in my stomach. I shook off my jacket and set it on the rack as Matsuda approached me. "Hi, Clover," he whispered, averting his gaze from my growing anger; he was so stupid to think he could spy on the Yotsuba group without being caught. "Next time Matsuda," I growled, almost loosing complete control of the animal spirits I possessed, growing razor-sharp claws and teeth. I kept my body turned away from him as I retracted my claws and fangs, and then grudgingly turning towards him. "Run your plans by us first before you do something stupid." I began to walk off when I found Ryuzaki standing in my way. He kept his gaze at his feet as he nursed his thumb in his mouth, but when he looks up at me his eyes were red and stricken with pain. And before I knew it, he had me in a gentle embrace, one that I instantly melted into. As he released me, he rested his hands on my shoulders and cautiously and almost mechanically kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you alright?" he pleaded for an answer, keeping his hands on my shoulders. 'And is the baby alright too?'

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I smiled, despite the acid that clawed at the back of my throat.

"Are you absolutely sure? You were very beaten up when we found you."

"Absolutely, when I fell my soul tumbled into the room with Matsuda, so my body was completely relaxed. And even though I was screaming I was still tense for the fall so I may have taken some damage."

A wave of pure relief washed over Ryuzaki's face, and even a slight smile. "I'm just…..glad that you're okay." He sighed. The smile that was plastered on my face instantly disappeared, as it was replaced with growing despair. "Oh don't say that! Now I'm really sad that I didn't tell you my plan, I thought if I told you it would've been too dangerous." I moaned. The acid that filled my mouth grew stronger, "Oh god," I gasped, instantly vomiting blood all over the linoleum floor. I looked up at Ryuzaki as the look of fear etched into his eyes. "That only happens if something dark has come into contact with me," I shook, wiping the vomit off my lips. Everyone instantly glanced at Matsuda, almost so that they would have shot him on the spot. "No, not him, I've been feeling sick since…." I thought back to the party and everything that happened. One memory flashed in my mind; the drunkard spanking me. "Higuchi, its Higuchi!" I gasped, climbing to my feet. "If it is Higuchi, I'll try to get Misa to confirm that, since she's the one with the-"

"Way to go Clover! We caught him!" Matsuda shouted, teasingly slapping my butt. Simultaneously, I used a wheel-kick to catch him in the jaw, and I almost kicked Ryuzaki too, if he hadn't caught it in his relaxed hand. The two of us stood in frozen animation, staring into the eyes of the other, well, I wasn't for long since I lost balance quickly. "I must say," L chirped, a smile brightly lighting up his dark eyes. "That was a very nice form of martial art, of course there's no way I would've allowed you to attack me." He offered me a hand as a grin crept across my pout, instantly reminding me of the day we first met. "And if you'll excuse me," I grimaced. "I think I'll go burn this costume."

Loosing you- Clover

"How do you like your waffles?" I shouted from the kitchen as L entered the kitchen. "Sweet," he yawned, taking a pinch of sugar from the open sugar bowl. Since he was no longer handcuffed to Light he decided to visit my room every morning and every night. "I think you should start being more careful around the others," he confessed, approaching behind me and kissed me. "You're beginning to show," he wrapped his arms around my pregnant belly. Instantly I ran over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, facing sideways to examine myself. "Just think," I squealed, watching L's reflection appear from behind me once again and wrapped its arms around me. "In a few more months we're going to be parents! And, don't you think we should tell the others soon? I mean, not that I'm pregnant but that we're in love?" I cringed.

"As much as I love that idea, as much as I love you, there's a 90% chance of them having you take maternity leave. And have you stay here while we do outside work, after that incident with Yotsuba I've felt that I need to protect you more. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you when I wasn't there." L moaned.

"L," I turned around in his arms, wrapping my hands around his neck. "The only fragile creature in this room is the baby. You are a strong detective, broken albeit, but if you-" I stopped hoping I could get away without saying another word, but L's soft eyes made me confess. "If you die while I'm still with child, Lisa dies too. It's one of the laws of magic beings, more specifically mermaids, so not only will I loose you, I'll loose the only thing that connected us both."

"Oh sugar cube," he crooned, pulling me into a gentle hug. "You're such a typical mother, if something does happen to me, I promise that Laurent and I will watch over you day and night."

"And you're such a typical father," I snickered. "What if we had a girl? Or twins?"

"Then Lisa/Laurent and I will watch over you day and night." He corrected himself.

I sighed, relaxing in his arms. "Good,"

Lisa or Laurent?- Clover

"Watari! Are you alright?" L shouted, listening intently to the response on the other end of the computer after hearing a series of crashes and screams. And after a few moments of silence, we got an answer, but not one we expected:

All Data deleted

Everyone around us began yelling for answers, but L sat there silently, staring distantly at the screen. Despite his vacant stare, his eyes seemed just as pain stricken as when he thought I was gone. As he slowly picked up the spoon from his sundae he shouted to slow the hell breaking loose around him. "Everyone, the shiniga-" His spoon fell out of his fingers as his pain and despair etched into his face. Everything seemed to fall silent around me, the silence shattering my heart as L seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion. Light rushed to his aid as I began to scream to the gods, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus any of them, to save L, my darling, darling L. I rushed toward him fluidly grasping L's limping hand, begging him to stay with me. As his eyes slowly closed, my screams became more pleading and loud, I swore that I saw his spirit drift from him and into the open air.

Light screamed something as my own screams became more animalistic, bloody tears streaming down my face like the rivers of hell. My arms protectively crossed themselves over my child, and then came over my heart as I felt it breaking, shattering everything I ever wanted.

Then that all stopped.

Almost as hard as my screams of horror were, a sharp strong pain shot through my spine, throwing me toward the ground, writhing. I clawed at the sky, clawed at my own clothes, as a beam of light shone through my burning eyes. Quickly as it came the light was gone, and something fell to the earth, and whatever it was it fell like a ragdoll. As I looked over I almost began screaming again, but something seemed to stop me, I choked on my own throat as a small body lie limp out of arms length. This was no ordinary body, even though this was someone I did no recognize, I knew that it was our child, L's child, our son. This was my first truly lost child, I expected them to be an unclothed and rather small, but our child looked around the age of seven and wore clothes similar to L's. And almost exactly like his father, his eyes were like artwork, deep and meaningful but sad and painful. His pitch black hair was spiky, wet with what would've been afterbirth and blood and he was only strong enough to stare mournfully at his broken mother's body.

"I'm sorry," I moaned, reaching a shaking hand toward my child as he did the same.

"Laurent,"

The child quickly lost his strength to the wind as he turned to dust and disappeared. I felt like I could cry no tears as I got up, all my old wounds returned rapidly; from the burns on my left side all the way to the blindness to slowly consumed my sight. "Where are you going?" Light screamed, cradling L's still body in his arms. 'I'm leaving,' I confessed, speaking to everyone in the room with one single thought of the mind. "You can't leave now! Why don't you stay awhile, I'll make you some tea and in the morning if you still want to go you can, no questions asked!" Matsuda reasoned, following me to the hall. "Decides, that what L-"I stopped him from speaking of my lover, and showed this by drawing my hands dramatically over my head and over to him. Marionette vines grew from the ground and toward Matsuda, holding in the air by his throat. "Would've wanted,"I slowly approached him, flicking my head to reveal my reddening eyes as they turned those of a dragon's. With a single flick of my wrist I could have easily killed him, but how could I? How could I kill my own co-worker, after my lover just passed away? I released him from my vines' grip, bolting down the hallway toward the roof. I entered the raining night, heaving as blackness consumed more of my vision, making me stagger toward the satellite tower, turning to glimpse at my pursuers.

Everyone instantly froze where they stood as I climbed onto the wire rails that enclosed the rooftop, staring at me with fear for my life. "Clover, please," the chief begged, slowly approaching me and clasping my hand. His eyes seemed hurt and empty, and the reflection of my own eyes in his glasses almost frightened me as a single tear fell down my cheek, turning into a white pearl as it fell to the earth. It was the last thing I saw as I fell over the edge.

Lose of a psychic-

She's gone, just like Ryuzaki-no, just like L, in one swoop God took three lives in a matter of minutes. I stared at the place wear a beautiful woman once stood, and in a flurry of black feathers, what seemed like a large bird took to the sky as hail began to fall. Among the collecting drops of ice I noticed a single pearl that rested among the hail. It was the last tear Clover ever cried, and as I picked it up happy memories filled my mind; but not only happy memories, but the sad memories, like every vision she ever had. The rest of returned to the building, and voices began to whisper promises and nicknames, even laughter. "I love you too, Ryuzaki,"

**Hey my avid readers! I just wanted to say thank you for all the create comments posted, and wanted to tell you that the story is not over. So just for you, my L-loving fans, I set up the sequel to Clover's long tale. Curiosity killed the mind reader 2! Look for it, I promise you it will be there.**


End file.
